Confessions
by Elf Eye
Summary: How can Anomen help Elrohir if he has sworn not to be a tattletale? An elfling tale in The Nameless One series.


**This is a story that I am posting quickly before I lose wi-fi access. It has therefore not been seen by a beta reader. My apologies in advance for any errors. **

**Confessions**

No one remembered a rainier spring. For an entire cycle of the moon it rained each day, and it was no gentle rain. Water fell in torrents so that folk sprinting between buildings felt as if they would drown before regaining shelter. Windows normally left open to admit sunlight and air had to be closed up tight, and the air of the rooms grew thick because the rain seemed to drive smoke back down chimneys. Dampness seeped into every corner, and the maids were kept busy airing out the linens. The pages of manuscripts curled up, and the Cook found that he could not keep the potatoes from sprouting or the bread from spoiling. Had Gandalf been there, averred Glorfindel, that wizard would not have been able to light his pipe, let alone blow the smoke creatures for which he was famous.

Day after day, Elladan, Elrohir, and Anomen spent hours in the library because they could neither shoot nor ride. On one occasion, they did invade the Hall of Fire to 'practice' their swordsmanship, but they held possession of that place only until some of the older Elves wandered in. Then the young ones had to give way, for above all the Hall of Fire was a place where folk could go to escape hustle and bustle—and elflings playing at warrior did not lend to the necessary atmosphere. They tried to move their game to the Armory, but Glorfindel chased them out after enduring several hours of leaping, shouting, and clanging. And, of course, if they stuck their noses in the kitchen, the Cook snatched up a ladle at once and came charging at them like a dragon with an abscessed tooth.

Not surprisingly, during this period of heavy rainfall the Bruinen overflowed its banks, and to the west no one could either come or go, for the ford was impassable. A few travelers did arrive from the east, though, including one waterlogged Elf who had crossed the Misty Mountains on his way from Lothlórien with a missive from the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel.

"You will of course wish to remain until this storm has exhausted itself," Elrond said to the messenger. He shook his head.

"Thank you, but no, my Lord. Only two day's ride east of here, the sun shines unabated, and we have not had such foul weather in Lothlórien. Your pardon, but I think I would rather return to the Golden Valley as quickly as I may!"

"Then I shall prepare my answer at once and have it ready for you on the morrow."

The messenger bowed and went off to a bathing room to soak in hot water. Elrond sat down at his table and picked up his pen. Just then Elladan wandered in at the door.

"Ada, have you seen Anomen or Elrohir?"

"I have seen neither, but I am sure they must be somewhere in the Hall. I very much doubt that they have gone outside."

"Oh, I know they are in the Hall, Ada. We have been playing Hide-and-Seek, and I am the Seeker. I have been searching and searching and cannot find them anywhere."

"I am afraid I cannot help you, ion-nîn."

Elladan sighed melodramatically and came to lean upon the back of his father's chair.

"What are you doing, Ada?"

"I am writing a letter to your Grandfather and Grandmother."

"What are you telling them?"

"Among other matters, I am congratulating them upon the fine spring that folk in Lothlórien are enjoying."

"Oh, that's not fair!" exclaimed Elladan. "Why should we have wretched weather while they enjoy sunny skies?"

"I very much doubt if fairness has anything to do with whether or no it rains, Elladan."

"Ada?"

"Yes, my son."

"Who will carry the message?"

"The rider who brought your grandparents' letter to me will return to Lothlórien with my answer."

"Ada?"

"Yes, my son."

"May I accompany him?"

Normally, Elrond's first inclination would have been to say 'no'. However, a joint force of Rivendell and Lórien Elves had just concluded a campaign that had swept the Misty Mountains clean of Orcs for miles on either side of the path between the two realms.

'He would be quite safe', Elrond said to himself, 'and the Valar know that we need to get these elflings out of the Hall—for everyone's sake!'

"Very well, Elladan. When you have tracked down Anomen and Elrohir, you may tell them that the three of you may journey to Lothlórien."

"Oh, no, Ada! I want to go alone!"

This was a new development. Elladan never did anything on his own. He had always gone about with either Elrohir or Anomen or the both of them together. Perhaps, Elrond thought to himself, it was high time to allow Elladan to develop a little more independence.

"If that is your wish, Elladan," he said. "I will of course detail some warriors to accompany you."

"I won't mind _that_, Ada. It is just that, well, I hardly ever do anything without a brother or two hovering about."

"I understand. I, too, was a twin, Elladan. Sometimes it does seem as if a twin is too much with you."

"Thank you, Ada!"

Elrond wondered how Elrohir and Anomen would take the news that Elladan was journeying to Lothlórien while they were to remain in Rivendell. As it turned out, Anomen was unfazed. He had spent quite a lot of time on his own, so it had required quite an adjustment for him to become used to always going about in the company of the twins. Sometimes he contrived to slip off to be alone, so he understood and sympathized with Elladan's wish to travel to Lórien without his brothers. Elrohir, on the other hand, was indignant, but he hid his feelings under a façade of indifference.

"Poor Elladan," he said. "He is going to have to go about with Haldir, who is soooo boringly well behaved. I would much rather remain in Imladris and have fun."

Elrohir of course fooled no one, but everyone graciously allowed him to of save face through his protestations.

And so on the morrow, Elladan, highly excited, rode out from Rivendell, accompanied by one Lórien rider and a half dozen Imladris warriors.

As luck would have it, the very next day the weather broke.

"Poor Elladan," crowed Elrohir. "He is going to miss all the fun!"

Immediately after breakfast, Elrond gave Elrohir and Anomen leave to stay out of doors the entire day.

"They have spent so much time in the library, I am sure that they must be far ahead in their lessons," he said to Erestor.

"Oh, yes!" Erestor agreed quickly. The tutor was normally an irrepressible educator, but this time he was ecstatic at the thought of being rid of the elflings for a day. It had been a _very_ long month, so I am sure he may be forgiven.

As soon as Elrohir and Anomen had gone outdoors, they saw that their world had changed. Trees had been uprooted, their roots unable to hold fast in the rain-softened soil. Boulders had become dislodged and had come tumbling down the mountainside. The elflings came across several new streams, and the channels of others had shifted. When they reached the Bruinen, they saw that its bed had altered. Some sandbars had disappeared, others had grown or diminished in size, and some new sandbars had been created.

"Water is powerful," said Anomen thoughtfully, "when there is much of it and it runs swiftly."

"Erestor says water is powerful even in small quantities," Elrohir said, "for bit by bit drops of water can wear away even a mountain."

"It would take a very long time," observed Anomen.

"This is the Third Age; there has been much time. And Erestor says that there was a time even before the First Age."

Anomen looked east, toward the Misty Mountains.

"Do you suppose those peaks were once higher than they are now?"

"They must have been," said Elrohir excitedly. "Imagine how grand that would have been, to have lived in the days when the mountains were young! Nowadays everything has been diminished." He sighed. "We shall never have any adventures," he moaned.

"Those mountains are still very tall," Anomen pointed out, "even if they are not as tall as formerly. Ada says that anyone who tries to cross Caradhras in bad weather will have an adventure that he will never want to repeat—assuming he survives."

"Oh, Caradhras," said Elrohir dismissively. "I am not afraid of snow!"

"There have been tales of folk lost in avalanches. Snow is like water; a great quantity of snow moving quickly is a force to be reckoned with."

But Elrohir was no longer paying attention.

"Look, Anomen," he exclaimed. "Look at that hill!"

Anomen looked where Elrohir was pointing and saw that a landslide had sheered off the side of a hill—and that a hole was to be seen leading into what was left of the mound.

"A cave," gloated Elrohir. "A cave! And its entrance has only now been exposed, so it cannot yet have been inhabited by Trolls. We ought to explore it at once."

"Even if that cave is free of Trolls, we shouldn't enter it," warned Anomen. "There are dangers other than Trolls to be found in the deep places of the earth."

"Anomen," laughed Elrohir, "until now the cave has been sealed."

"It could have another entrance," Anomen argued. "Fell creatures may have gotten in that way. Besides, there is always the danger that we may become lost."

"We shall carry a torch," said Elrohir cheerfully, "and we shall take careful note of our surroundings."

"Look around you, Elrohir," Anomen retorted. "Do you see anything dry enough to burn? Besides, you're not carrying flint and steel, are you? I know I'm not carrying my fire kit, for I knew we should not be able to kindle a flame."

This gave Elrohir pause. One could not enter a cave without a torch.

"Oh, very well," he grumbled. "I wonder what Elladan is doing right now. It won't be at all fair if _he_ is having an adventure."

"Judging from the sun," replied Anomen, "right now he is probably eating his noon meal, and I plan to eat mine."

Anomen shrugged off his pack and sitting upon the driest log he could find, he unwrapped his lunch. Elrohir followed suit and soon recovered his good humor over sweetmeats.

"I wonder if we can convince Ada to let us stay out of doors all day tomorrow as well."

"Judging from Erestor's expression," grinned Anomen, "we may be able to persuade our tutor to second such a request."

"I do hope you are right, "said Elrohir. "Although," he added with an edge of resentment to his voice, "tomorrow we are not likely to find anything as fascinating as this cave."

Anomen ignored him. For him, the matter of the cave was at an end.

After eating their noon meal, Anomen and Elrohir returned to exploring their changed surroundings. They had packed enough food for the evening meal, and so it was late when they returned to the Hall, so late that they were sent to bathe straightaway. Afterward, Elrond came in to kiss them goodnight, assuring them that another time they would have an opportunity to tell him all about their adventures.

"But it is late now, so sleep, my sons."

"Ada," said Elrohir, "may we ask one question?"

"One," smiled Elrond.

"May we spend tomorrow out of doors as well—Erestor won't mind, I am sure."

"No," laughed Elrond. "No, I don't believe he will. Yes, tomorrow you may again go exploring."

"We mean to make a full day of it, Ada," Elrohir said, "so we may depart even before the time of breaking fast."

"Ah, then let me give each of you a kiss for the morrow."

With that, Elrond kissed each elfling upon the forehead and departed to his own chamber.

The next morning the elflings did indeed venture forth before the breakfast hour.

"Pity," said Anomen as they strode away from the Hall, "that we did not have an opportunity to tell Ada about the cave."

"Oh, yes, pity," agreed Elrohir, but he sounded so cheerful that Anomen felt uneasy.

Elrohir took the lead, as he so often did, and led them straight back to the cave.

"Well," said Anomen nervously, "I suppose we are going to strike out and explore more from this point onward."

"Yes," gloated Elrohir, "we are indeed."

He pulled off his pack and opening it drew forth a torch and the pouch that contained his flint and steel.

"You see, Anomen," he chortled, "today I am prepared. Now there is no reason not to explore the cave."

"Except that we are not allowed to," Anomen argued.

"Ada didn't tell us not to."

"But he would if he knew!"

"But he doesn't, and he won't."

Having lit the torch, Elrohir took several steps into the cave. Anomen reluctantly followed and came to stand by his side. In the wavering light of the torch, he could see that one long passageway descended far into the earth and that there were many side passageways. It was just the sort of cave that could swallow up an elfling or two. Anomen took a deep breath and did something very courageous—although at the moment neither he nor Elrohir would have recognized it as bravery.

"Elrohir, it is a very bad idea to go into that cave, and I am not going to do it."

"Well I am!"

"Then you shall have to go on alone."

A long pause ensued. Anomen hoped that Elrohir, lacking a companion, would give over his plan. Ai! Elrohir was famed in Rivendell for his stubbornness, and so he proved today.

"You may be afraid," he taunted Anomen, "but I am not."

Anomen did not rise to the bait. Silently, he turned about and walked away from the cave, stopping when he was several feet away to look back at Elrohir, who glared at him.

"Anomen, if you tell anyone that I am in the cave, I will never forgive you for orcing on me."

"When have you known me to be a tattletale?" Anomen exclaimed indignantly.

"Swear it."

"Fine. I swear."

"What do you swear?" Elrohir insisted.

"I swear I won't orc on you. I shall tell no one that you have gone into this cave."

Satisfied at last, Elrohir raised his torch and strode further into the cave, leaving Anomen lingering at the entrance.

The noon hour came and Anomen unwrapped his lunch but found he had no appetite. 'The torch has surely burnt out by now', he thought to himself. 'But perhaps Elrohir is very close to the entrance and so will be guided back by the light that shines in through the opening'.

Anomen peered hopefully in at the entrance of the cave for a long while, but he saw no sign of Elrohir.

'Perhaps', he thought, 'if I should shout that would bring him back to the entrance'.

"Elrohir," he called. "Elrohir!"

"Ro Ro Ro," the echoes returned.

Again and again Anomen called, but he neither heard nor saw any sign that Elrohir was anywhere near. It was now mid-afternoon.

'I had better set out for the Hall', Anomen thought unhappily. Slowly, head drooping, he trudged toward home.

'What can I do?' he thought despairingly. 'I swore to Elrohir that I would not tell anyone that he was in the cave. But now it seems needful that I do!'

He came to a pond and knelt by the edge, meaning to splash water upon his face, for the day had grown hot. But when he peered into the smooth surface of the pond, he saw his own reflection staring back wide-eyed.

'You can't orc on Elrohir," said the reflection. "Everyone will think you did it to get him in trouble!'

"But he may be lost!" Anomen replied.

"But what if he's not? Then you will have told for nothing—or worse! He will get in trouble, and he will be angry with you."

"But what if he _is_ lost?" insisted Anomen.

"What will it matter if you wait a little longer?" the reflection said slyly.

"His plight may worsen the longer he remains in the cave."

"The mere passage of time will not worsen his plight," retorted the reflection.

"It will if he is in danger or hurt. Aye, hurt! If a person is injured, it is always best that the wound be attended to sooner rather than later."

"You do not know that he is injured."

"Aye, but I do not know that he is _not_. Greater harm would result if he were injured and I said nothing than if he were uninjured and I told Ada he was in the cave. Better to risk the lesser than the greater harm."

"Pah!" snorted the reflection. "He's the one who got himself into trouble. Why should you get into trouble as well? For you know that if you orc on Elrohir, you'll have to admit going into the cave yourself."

"I'm not listening," Anomen exclaimed desperately, holding his hands over his ears. In fact, however, he had just been provided the key toward solving his dilemma.

'It's true: I went into the cave, too', Anomen said to himself. 'I can confess my _own_ misdeed, can't I?'

In point of fact, Anomen had only gone a few feet into the cave, but _technically_ he had done wrong and therefore had something to report to Elrond. There was no prohibition against telling tales on _oneself_, was there? After all, he had sworn only not to tell anyone that _Elrohir_ was in the cave.

Anomen picked up a pebble and threw it into the pond, the reflection vanishing in the ripples. Then, determined, he hurried straight to Rivendell. Once at Elrond's private chamber, he knocked firmly and marched in bravely when the elf-lord called out 'Enter'. Holding his chin up high, Anomen commenced to 'confess'.

"Ada, I have been very wicked today."

Elrond's eyebrows twitched.

"Wicked? That is a strong word."

"When you hear what I have done, you will agree that it was very bad."

"Say on, and I shall judge whether or not that be so."

"I went into a cave, Ada. A big cave, with many chambers. The sort of cave an elfling could get lost in."

"That would indeed be a serious transgression if the cave be as vast as you say."

"Oh, I will prove it to you," Anomen said eagerly. "Come with me and I will show you the cave."

"If you think it necessary."

"I do!"

"Very well. I will gather together some things as may be needful. I will meet you at the stable."

Soon Elf and elfling were mounted, and Anomen swiftly led Elrond to the cave. Elrond dismounted and looked at the soil at the entrance to the cave. He saw two pairs of elfling footprints leading in, one slightly smaller than the other. The smaller set advanced a few feet and returned. The larger one continued on.

"Well," he said calmly, "you have proved that there is a cave, but as to whether it is a vast one, I will have to venture in to be sure of that. You stay here with the horses. If I have not returned by sundown, hurry back to the Hall and summon help."

Elrond opened his pack and pulled out a torch and a long skein of yarn. Anomen could see that there were several more torches and skeins still in the pack. Elrond shrugged the pack back on and tied the end of the yarn to a bush hard by the entrance to the cave. Then, torch in one hand and skein in the other, he disappeared into the cave.

Anomen knelt by the entrance, watching for the reappearance of the torch. The sun dropped lower and lower in the west, and the elfling had begun to think that he would have to ride for the Hall when at last he spotted a distant flicker of light. It grew brighter and brighter and at last Anomen could make out Elrond's figure, with a largish bundle slung over his shoulder. When Elrond drew even nearer, Anomen saw that the bundle had hair and was in fact Elrohir.

Elrond came out into the dwindling sunlight and laid Elrohir down next to the bush. Elrohir's face was quite dirty, except for those places where tears had cut trails through the grime. He winced and clutched at his ankle as Elrond lowered him to the ground

"You were quite right, Anomen," the elf-lord said. "It is indeed a vast cavern. It seems you were not the only one to be drawn to it. As you see, whilst I was exploring one of the passageways, I stumbled upon Elrohir. Lucky thing, too, for some rocks had fallen from the ceiling and pinned his leg to the floor. It is fortunate you went into the cave and then thought better of your behavior and so came to me to confess your misdeed. Had you not, I would never have come across your brother."

Anomen looked at Elrohir, and the younger elfling was relieved to see a look of gratitude rather than anger upon the face of the older one.

Elrond knelt by Elrohir and examined his leg.

"I do not think it is broken," he said after awhile, "but I will splint the ankle just in case."

After, Elrond lifted Elrohir onto Anomen's horse, which he was able to sit, although rather awkwardly on account of this ankle. For good measure, though, Elrond put Anomen up behind Elrohir.

"Elrohir may need to lean back against you, Anomen. Do you think you can bear his weight?"

"Oh, yes," Anomen exclaimed fervently.

Elrond then mounted his own horse, and at a gentle pace Elf and elflings returned to the Hall.

That night Elrond said nothing to either Anomen or Elrohir about punishment, but the next day, whilst Anomen was on the training field—archery lessons had resumed—Elrond came to see Elrohir where he lay in his chamber with his leg propped upon a pillow. Elrohir saw from his grave face that judgment was in the offing, and he resolved to speak first.

"Ada," he said quickly, "I know Anomen told you that he went into the cave, but he really didn't. I am the only one who truly went into the cave. Please don't punish him, Ada. I deserve to be punished, but Anomen doesn't!"

"I knew that from the footprints, Elrohir, but I am glad to have you tell me as well. No, I won't punish Anomen. I don't believe I need to punish you, either."

"You don't?"

"No, a fitting punishment has been visited upon you, and by your agency, not mine."

"What do you mean, Ada?"

"Elrohir, this is a fine spring day, sunny and warm. It is a day perfect for swimming and riding and shooting and wrestling. Will you be doing any of these things?"

"No, Ada, I can't. My ankle—oh!" Elrohir looked sheepish. "Ah, well, I suppose it is no more than I deserve."

"I think, to be precise, it is no less than you deserve," said Elrond dryly.

"Oh, to be sure," Elrohir hastily agreed. Elrond smiled and arose. "Shall I bring you a book from the library?" the elf-lord asked.

Elrohir made a face.

"If Anomen were lame, he would gladly read for the duration, but I am not Anomen. I would rather whittle, if you don't mind. If you will look in the wardrobe, hidden under my leggings you will find a bird that I have been carving for Elladan. There are also two blanks. One I mean to turn into a boat for Anomen, the other into a horse for Arwen."

Elrond fetched him the wood, and saw him well settled before he left. Day after day, a chastened and thoughtful Elrohir worked hard on each model, but he devoted especial attention to Anomen's. When he was finished, the boat had been carved in such great detail that every plank was delineated. Aye, and he sewed a tiny sail for it out of a scrap of cloth and devised tiny tackle for the string that he used to rig the vessel.

Truly, all who saw that boat said that never was any other boat crafted with such care save one only, and that was the vessel Anomen himself constructed many years later so that he might convey an agéd Gimli to the Undying Lands. It is said that Anomen kept Elrohir's model hard by as a pattern for his own. Whether it be true or no, this much is certain: Elrohir may never have confessed outright his love and gratitude to Anomen, for Elrohir was never known for the fluency of his speech, but the boat he shaped, like the one later crafted by Anomen, bespoke love with more eloquence than any words.


End file.
